


Misteltoe ~ Tommy Angelo x Reader

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Language, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️16th of December❄️Tommy’s been crushing on you for years but he’s held back from pursuing you because of your age difference. With Sam’s help, he might just have the chance to finally reveal his feelings for you…
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Misteltoe ~ Tommy Angelo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is quite short but I feel like I’ve written both Tommy and Sam really well in this. I hope you all enjoy guys!

Booze is flowing, music is playin’, people are celebrating and Tommy is sitting miserably in the corner of it all. He doesn’t really have any reason to be so glum, it is a Christmas party after all. All of his family are here, laughing and having fun. Yet, Tommy still can’t remove the sad look from his face, watching you talk with some kid who was getting too damn close for his likin’. 

If he had confidence of Sam or the ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ attitude Paulie had spades off, he’d march right over there and pull you into a kiss, right infront of the little punk. It wasn’t just the loss of confidence that had Tommy stopping short at the thought of making you his girl - he was nearly fifteen years older than you too. He didn’t want to burden you with an old gangsta for a boyfriend, who could get two in the head any damn day in the future. All Tommy wanted was to see you happy and that wasn’t gonna be with him. 

He sighed, lighting up another cigarette as he lounged back in his seat. Even if he wasn’t gonna make a move, he still wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay. Speaking of which, Tommy grits his teeth as the punk moves closer to you. You stiffen slightly, but relax after a moment, your kindness keeping you from telling the kid to move back. 

Tommy’s just about ready to go and kick his ass when a hand slams down on his shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He sits in shock for a second until he hears two familiar laughs, his face swiftly morphing from confused to annoyed. Paulie and Sam collapse into the chairs beside him, slamming a bottle of whisky onto the table. Tommy’s eyes go from the alcohol to his friends, his eyebrows rising in query. Paulie shrugs, murmuring “You looked like ya needed it.” his excuse falling flat when Tom notices Sam trying to hide a smile. 

“Quit the bullshit. I ain’t in the mood.” 

“We know. You’ve gotta face like you’re being taken for an airing. Jus’ take the stick outta your ass and have some fun will ya?” Tommy rolls his eyes at Paulie’s words, effectively ignoring him as he takes a long inhale of his smoke. He thinks the boys have dropped the subject until Sam speaks up, his voice quiet. “It’s Y/N ain’t it?” 

Tommy’s head swings round so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. When he sees Sam looking only at him, Paulie distracted with some broad that’s slipped into his lap, he takes a quick glance around the room to check no one’s listening before leaning close. “It’s that obvious?”

“Obvious?!” Sam lets out a short laugh, shaking his head as he takes a whiff of his own smoke “Tom, you were practically salivating at the poor girl. I know you’re shit with the ladies. But you’ve known Y/N for years.” Another small laugh “She’ll be able to understand you’re bumbling ass.”

“That ain’t just it Sam. She’s young, she ain’t experienced life yet. Like you said, she doesn’t need a bumbling old idiot like me.” Sam sighs, all traces of humour leaving his face as he suddenly goes serious. He moves closer to Tom, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Trust me pal. Y/N don’t care about any o’ that. All she wants is you. You’ve just been too blind to see it.” Tommy can’t believe his ears. The ladykiller, a man so intune with the mysteries of the female mind, is telling him that you actually want him. He laughs, shaking his head. This is just a joke surely. 

“I know whatcha thinkin’ Tom. I ain’t messin’ with ya. You haven’t seen the way she’s been lookin’ at you, doin’ the exact same thing you’ve just been doing when you’re talking to some broad.” Tommy wants to pinch himself. This can’t be true. But just from looking at Sam’s face, he knows his friend isn’t lying. His head falls into his hands as a million memories flood into his mind, looking for all the signs he’s missed. 

“What do I do Sam?! You know I ain’t good with this, I’ll prob-”

“Just talk to her Tom. Trust me. That’s all you need to do.” Sam’s hand squeezes his friend’s shoulder, giving him a slight push towards the back door you’re currently disappearing through. “Better run after her before that punk beats you to it.” That makes Tommy move swiftly, downing his drink in one go as he rises from his seat. 

“Before you go.” Sam leans up, snapping the branch of mistletoe hanging above him off the wall “I sure as hell ain’t kissing ya. Maybe you should go and put this to better use someplace else. Yeah?” Tommy takes the branch, smiling gratefully at his friend for a moment. Sam returns the smile then gestures at the door, signaling him to go. With a deep breath, Tommy steps out into the night. 

—

You’re going through a crate of booze when you hear a husky cough behind you, making you jump as you swing around, a bottle of gin raised between your hands ready to strike. When you realise it’s Tommy, who smiles at your position, you quickly lower the bottle and place it behind you on a barrel. 

“Sorry, I’m just kinda jumpy. There was a kid in there who was just getting a bit too close for my liking.” 

“Want me to go give him a talkin’ too?” Tommy asks, his eyebrows raising slightly as he smirks. You laugh in response, blushing at the thought of him protecting you in such a way. Looking down to hide your warmed cheeks, you whisper “You don’t have to do that Tommy.” He doesn’t reply. For a moment, you think he’s walked away, but when you look up, he’s looking off to the side, his arm scratching the back of his neck. 

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as his sudden nervous state. “Tom? You okay?” He opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it. You can see the wheels turning frantically in his head as he goes to speak again, but stops short. You’re about to try and reassure him when he suddenly points up, quickly murmuring something indecipherable. 

When your eyes follow his direction, they widen as they land on a mistletoe branch jammed between two crates. Before you can even think of questioning how it got there, you feel a pair of full warm lips press against your own, calloused hands slipping to cup your face. With the kiss comes the scent of cigarettes, whisky and leather, a smell you’ve found only belongs to one man. 

You melt into Tommy, your hands sinking into his hair as they wrap around his head. He pulls you closer as he deepens the kiss, groaning slightly when you clutch him close to you. The sound makes you blush, your body reminding you that you’re actually in the arms of the man you’ve been crushing on for years. You part on a shared breath, foreheads falling to press against each other. 

“That was… nice.” You whisper.

Tommy rears back as if you’ve slapped him, a hilarious offended expression on his face. 

“Nice?! I’ve been building up to kissin’ you for years and it was just ‘nice’?!” You try to answer, but his reaction has you laughing uncontrollably in his arms. He joins in eventually, unable to resist your happy mood. 

“Fine. It was more than nice- it was amazing. It took y’all long enough to do it though!” Tommy shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, looking off to the side to hide his embarrassment. You giggle again at his expression, leaning up to pull his face back to yours. After placing another gentle kiss on his face, you whisper “Why don’t we head back into the party? Show that kid that I ain’t up for grabs anymore.” His eyes go darker as he smirks, turning and tucking you under his arm. As you walk back into the party together, to the cheers of your family thanks to Sam telling them what Tommy was going to do, you can’t hide the blush that paints your face when he whispers against your ear “Just wait until I show you what it feels like to be with an older guy.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
